Mobile devices are used to access different types of content, such as emails and websites. Some emails and websites are easily viewed on mobile devices, smart phones, tablets, etc. Other content, such as large emails, emails with attachments, websites with large diagrams, forms that require input data, social media websites, etc., may be difficult to view on a mobile device. Therefore, it would be beneficial for users to receive a recommendation that assesses the user's experience interacting with the content, prior to accessing the content, allowing the user to decide whether to continue to access the content.